


Eye-Catching

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That little black dress will cause trouble....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye-Catching

She was wearing the little black dress. It was a couple of threads away from being strapless and clung to the curves of her body like a second skin, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room to Astoria Malfoy’s arse. Everyone in the bar loved it. Everyone in the room loved it except for one person.

Harry Potter loathed it. He hated the way everyone in the bar was looking at her; the way their eyes were crawling all over her. He hurried over to the bar and slid onto the stool next to her. She took no notice of him and took another slip of her vodka martini. It was stirred and not shaken, which despite whatever he might have heard from muggles, was the proper was to drink martinis she had imperiously informed him on their first meeting here.

“You’re wearing it again.” He growled, looking straight ahead.

“Am I?” she said lightly, ignoring the dangerous tone of his voice.

“Yes you are,”

“And what would ‘it’ be?” Her head turned a fraction of an inch towards him so he could just see the curl of her full lips and the amused glimmer in one of her dark eyes.

If Harry could speak and grit his teeth at the same time he would have. Why did every conversation with this damn woman have to turn into a fencing match?

“You are wearing Draco’s favourite dress.”

“But of course, He is my husband.”

Harry’s reply was a nearly inaudible rumble of annoyance.

“You’re not here for him.”

Astoria let out a single high note of laughter before responding.

“He thinks I’m out with Pansy and my sister. But he still took some convincing before he let me out.”

Anger bubbled up in Harry, from his belly. He did not want to think what convincing might mean in this context. Especially since she was wearing Draco’s favourite ‘please dress me up like a piece of meat’ get up. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what they did. He’d been married himself once. He just didn’t see why she kept throwing it in his face.

“You’re his wife. Not his slave you shouldn’t. If you just…” He trailed off where he realised where his thoughts had taken him.

“If I Just what?” Astoria asked, finally turning to face him. Her face set in a stern frown. “ Left him? Moved to Grimmauld Place? Became your kept mistress instead?”

“You wouldn’t…” Harry interjected angrily, but was interrupted by a genuine peal of laughter of Astoria as the stern expression was replaced by clear amusement. Be my mistress. He finished inside his head. 

“Oh Harry, why do you always insist that this is some sort of love affair?”

“Why do you always try and rile me up?”

She laughed again and it did interesting things to her chest thanks to the unsupported nature of the black dress.

“Well. Harry, You’d be no good to me calm would you?”

And she slid off the stool and the black dress again showed off its advantages as she sauntered towards the door, attracting the gaze of the majority of t he bar’s occupants. Harry cast them all a glare to warn them off his girl as he made to follow her. Yes, Harry thought, he really hated that dress. That’s why he was going to do his best to tear it right off her when they reached their room…


End file.
